1. Field
Example embodiments relate to solar cells, and more particularly, to solar cells using polymer-dispersed liquid crystals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some solar cells convert solar energy into electric energy by using a p-type semiconductor material and an n-type semiconductor material. When sunlight is incident on a solar cell, electrons and holes are generated from n- and p-type semiconductor materials, and the generated electrons and holes move to n- and p-type electrodes. Accordingly, current flows in a load connected to the solar cell. Solar cells may not only generate electrical energy, but solar cells also can suppress environmental pollution, such as greenhouse gases, because solar cells generate electricity without producing greenhouse gases. Thus, there is interest in highly efficient solar cells.
Thin-film solar cells include a semiconductor material having a thickness of about a few microns or less. When the thickness of a thin film solar cell decreases, the efficiency of the solar cell may increase due to a reduction in dark current and carrier recombination. However, because a thickness of a semiconductor material decreases, the efficiency of the solar cell may decrease as the solar cell may absorb less sunlight. Accordingly, methods of reducing a thickness of a solar cell and improving absorption of sunlight are desired in order to improve the efficiency of the solar cell. In order to improve the absorption of sunlight, scattering materials such as photonic crystals or nanoparticles may be used to induce light scattering and thus a progress path of the sunlight may increase in the solar cell. However, a manufacturing process of the solar cell using photonic crystals and/or nanoparticles may be complex and thus add to manufacturing costs.